Once In A Blue Moon
by eradicated-dream
Summary: Is this the start of the long awaited days? Or just fate playing tricks on them? A rare encounter that contribute to the start of something unbelivable. An AU Modernized story of MakoxHaru. Lots of fluff in the future and I hope there is enough to satisfy everybody :)
1. Chapter 1

**Once In a Blue Moon.**

_**Author's Note : Hello lovely people! This is my first official fanfic and I am excited that I am finally get to put this fic on the net! I am really new to the fanfic world but after I started reading some other fanfics, I got inspired and something ignite in me and I can't wait to write it with one of my favorite couple MakoxHaru 3 **_

_**AU Modernized and the characters will be OOC..Kinda? :3**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Free!, the characters, the songs etc but only the idea of the story Oh how I wish I could :3**_

**Chapter One**

**Makoto's POV**

Here I am, finally get the chance to relax. Sitting in my favorite café while drinking a cup of steaming coffee, I can instantly feel that my body is relaxing. I turn my gaze to the café's window and my mind starts to wander. "So, this is the time of the year huh?" I asked myself. The sight is really beautiful and left me speechless. The whole city is covered with a white blanket, and the street light illuminating the whole city with a soft glow that kind of turn the scene in a dreamlike state. I admit, it is one of my favorite time of the year and also one of my favorite season!

I smiled and closed my eyes. It has been a hectic week and I am really enjoying my day off. My voice have started to crack because of overworking. My body longed for a swim but I didn't have the time. With a sigh, I opened my eyes and then met with improbable oceanic ones.

I gasped and hold my breath. Luckily for me, I wasn't drinking my coffee at that time so I didn't choke or anything. The owner of the stunning eyes quickly averted his gaze to a short blond who is tugging his sleeves and both of them started to walk inside the café where I am sitting. My eyes never left the owner of those breathtaking pair of eyes and watch as they make their way to the counter to buy their drinks.

After buying their drinks, they started to look for a place to sit. Unfortunately for them, there are no other available place to sit. The blond then practically pull the raven-haired man towards my table and I brace myself.

"Excuse me, can we sit with you because there aren't any seat available. Please?" The blond asked with a pleading voice.

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" The blond replied in the same way.

"You're welcome."

"Oii Haru-chan! Where is your thank you? "

The raven-haired man suddenly takes great interest at his shoes and I just smiled at him.

When I was about to turn away, he peeked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Thank you." A short and soft reply come out of his lips and both of them sit down with me.

_**A/N : Ughh finally finished chapter one! Hahaha. Reviews are most welcome *wink***_

_**Have a nice day~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Once In A Blue Moon.**_

_**A/N : I was on a roll! Sorry if chapter 1 is too short! I'll try to write longer chappies :3**_

_**And thank you for all those who viewed or read or favorite the previous chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own Free! and the song, Donut Hole . **_

Makoto's POV

"**My heart is feeling empty, a hole has appeared**

**You fill the spaces in between of my delusional memory**

**Still I feel so empty, there's no remedy**

**There's nothing I can do but watch myself breaking into pieces**

**I can remember nothing, not even a bit…"**

"…..and cut! Great Job Makoto! You can go back home now, good night."

Sigh. I closed my eyes and take off the headphones. Finally done with the recordings and finally I can have a good night sleep!

As I walk out of the recording room, Rei Ryugasaki the producer stopped me halfway.

"Makoto-san, why did you choose this song? I thought that you want to work on other songs and I have to admit I was shocked to hear that you have changed your choice." he asked with a confused look.

"To tell you the truth, I myself also don't know why I did that in the first place." I lied. I am not in the mood for an explanation now.

Rei is taken back after listening to my answer. I can see that he is debating with himself whether to accept my answer or not but in the end he just stand still.

"Fine, I guess you have your own reasons. Great singing as always, now go get some rest." He replied with a small smile.

"Thanks Rei, same goes to you too. Good night." And with that, I walk to the car park and go to start the engine of my beloved car.

I drive in silence while my mind drifted back to last night's event.

"**Haru-chan! You are luck no? I'm glad that you are able to buy the ticket!" the blond exclaimed loudly to the raven.**

"**Yea. I thought that all the tickets are already sold out." The raven replied softly.**

"**I know that you are dying to go to MOTO8's concert for a long time and finally you get the chance to go next week! Aren't you excited?" The blond cannot help but to shake the raven's sleeves as he talk.**

"**Careful Nagisa, the coffee is hot and yes I am excited so stop shaking me." The raven replied with a frown. **

**I stared at both of them and was flabbergasted to hear about what they just conversed. The raven, who I assume go by the name Haru is interested in MOTO8! I couldn't help but let out a laugh.**

**Both of them turn around as they heard me laughing and the word confuse can clearly be seen on their faces. I stop and recollect myself. **

"**Sorry." I said as I feel my cheeks started to heat up.**

" **Nah it's ok! You know MOTO8?" The blond replied me while the raven continue to stare at me.**

"**Well yeah, I guess." I replied while thinking to myself that they would not believe me if I told them what I know.**

"**Oh that is great! This guy here is literally obsessed with MOTO8 and couldn't stop talking about it." He said this while pointing to the raven.**

"**Shut up Nagisa." The raven replied while looking down at the floor. I can see his ears turning red, cute :3**

"**Oh really? I'm glad to hear that. I never thought that there will be others that know about MOTO8 though." I shrugged, looking at the raven.**

"**Why did you say that? MOTO8 is good, no, he is great! His voice can move people and his work is one of the best!" The raven suddenly stood up and said all this while his intense gaze burning into my eyes. Those oceanic eyes were filled with emotion and I can feel myself drowning in that gaze of his.**

**I was shocked to hear this and also the fact that the emotionless raven was able to be this passionate. "Oh I see, good then." I smiled.**

"**Oh yeah, we haven't introduce ourselves yet! I am Hazuki Nagisa and this guy here is…"**

"**Nanase Haruka." The raven replied as he sat down on his seat.**

"**Nice to meet you both. My name is Tachibana Makoto." Never thought that I would be friends with them. "So both of you are going to MOTO8's concert next week?"**

"**Unfortunately no. Haru-chan's ticket is the last one available and we are lucky too because the previous buyer just canceled his purchase at the last moment." Nagisa replied enthusiastically and the raven just kept staring at the window, ignoring us.**

"**I see. That is good news then." **

"**Yea. Haru-chan is in cloud nine when he got this ticket in his hands." He said that while smiling at the raven.**

"**Of course. Do you know how hard it is to get this ticket? And this concert is the highlight because it is the first concert by MOTO8 and he is finally going to reveal his face and this will only happen at the concert and photography is not allowed so of course I am excited." The raven said all this in one breath. **

"**Hoo Haru-chan! Take deep breath, calm down." The blond clapped his hands applauding the raven. **

"_**So this is how much the raven is interested in MOTO8 huh? Interesting." I asked myself in silence.**_

"**I'm sorry." Hearing the raven's voice brought me back to reality.**

"**Haha why were you apologizing? I am not against your opinion towards your favorite singer in fact I am happy that you are giving your full support to the singer that you admire the most. I am sure that MOTO8 will be overwhelmed to know that he has you as his fan." I replied the raven with a smile.**

**The raven blushed at my reply and I am happy to see him blushing. "W..well thank you for listening." With this he averted his gaze and continue drinking his coffee.**

I've arrived at my apartment just as my memory finished replaying . I don't know but there is something about the owner of those beautiful oceanic eyes that I can't seem to get it out of my head! With a sigh, I unlocked the front door of my apartment and after locking the door I dive straight to the nearest sofa. I guess for tonight, a good night sleep is definitely out of the question.

_**A/N: First 1000++ words for this fic wee~~ Phew boy that was the longest chapter I have ever written and the name MOTO8 is something I made up myself :3 Hope you like it! As always, reviews are most welcome **_


End file.
